


i know you know

by honeydukes (sjnsdipity)



Series: produce 101 drabbles, one-shots, and blurbs [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Minor cursing, Multi, Non-Idol, i have to be awake in an hour to catch a plane this was a bad idea, i wrote this in 3 hours, i'm bitter about the rbw boys, if you're searching for samhwi it isn't here, kind of, no regrets, samuel and daehwi are only mentioned, somewhat of a plot, the main focus is on dongmyeong/sunghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjnsdipity/pseuds/honeydukes
Summary: "you're a little different today, you keep glancing at my eyes. (i know you know.)" - boys under the moonlight, i know you know (produce 101)sunghyuk realizes how he feels for dongmyeong, and has a crisis trying to tell him. luckily, dongmyeong seems to know exactly what he's trying to say.





	i know you know

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing on ao3, writing for pd101, and my first time publishing it. (also it's 2 in the morning and i have to wake up at 3 to catch a plane, but i had to get this out) it's based on the lyrics of "i know you know" because they were probably my favorite team in terms of their song and the performance that they put on. i hope you enjoy it!

"sunghyuk-ah, you know that it isn't that hard, right?" sunghyuk glared at donghyun, poking at his food with a frown. "says you. you only confessed to youngmin hyung because you know that he liked you back," the younger boy grumbled, and youngmin laughed from his spot beside his boyfriend. "it doesn't matter, you're obvious enough that he probably already knows," donghyun shrugged, shoving nearly an entire piece of pizza into his mouth with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"no i'm not!" sunghyuk protested, but started realizing that maybe he  _was._ he'd been caught staring a thousand too many times, been told that his voice changed when he was speaking, damn it, hwanwoong even told him that his eyes got so much softer when he was staring.

"i  _am!_ " sunghyuk wailed, and youngmin barely had the time to pull his plate away from him before he dropped his forehead onto the table with a loud thud. 

"you're what?" someone slid into the seat next to him, elbowing at his side until he sat up. "nothing," sunghyuk mumbled, pouting at donghyun and youngmin, who were both trying not to laugh. "now you have a big red mark on your forehead, stupid," dongmyeong scolded fondly, stealing some of sunghyuk's pizza, who only watched him with exasperated eyes. "don't worry about it dongmyeong-ah," youngmin cooed, "he's just realizing something long overdue."

a week later, sunghyuk finds himself sitting in the library, papers and books spread out in front of him, trying to work on it. yehyun is on his right, and hwanwoong in in front of them, an asleep geonhee spread out across his lap. sunghyuk is trying to do his chemistry homework, he really is, but dongmyeong is distracting him. he's beautiful like this, no makeup, eyes red and puffy from a lack of sleep, and that cute pout on his face that meant that something was bothering him. he was basically half-passed out, eyes slipping closed on their own accord and his head leaning dangerously close to the table. sunghyuk pushed his head up with gentle fingers, and he finally snapped awake.

"i can't focus!" dongmyeong's exclamation woke up geonhee, who slipped off of hwanwoong's lap with a soft whine. yehyun glanced up from his book for the first time in half an hour, glancing around at the other students- who couldn't bring themselves to yell at someone as adorable as son dongmyeong. "i'm cold and i'm tired- oh! my blood isn't flowing, that must be it!" dongmyeong climbed to his feet as geonhee slithered back into his boyfriend's embrace.

sunghyuk watched dongmyeong start his 'blood flow' routine, which consisted of hopping from foot to foot while waving his arms like an airplane, with a few added (quiet) claps. quite frankly, he was making a bit of a fool of himself. "sunghyukie, join me!" dongmyeong smiled innocently, pausing for a moment to tilt his head to the side. sunghyuk stood up without hesitation, and started moving.

"your eyes got all warm just then," yehyun murmured as dongmyeong went to search for an entertaining book. "what?" sunghyuk sat back down, his face a little red. "when you were looking and dongmyeongie," hwanwoong clarified. "your eyes got all soft."

"i... i still don't know what you mean," sunghyuk confessed, and geonhee only smiled widely. "you'll know, sunghyuk-ah," he said gently, "the same way you tease samuel for looking at daehwi? your eyes looked like that." dongmyeong sat back down only moments later, a wide book in his hands. "hyung, look, i found daniel hyung's book!" he put it in the center of the table for them all to see, and they erupted into laughter as they saw the title. 'harry potter and the goblet of fire.' sunghyuk allowed the conversation to escape his mind for a while.

five days pass, and it's monthly cafe day with dongbin and dongmyeong. "hey, do you think i should tell dongmyeong how i feel about him?" sunghyuk wondered absentmindedly, and dongbin choked on his own spit. "you can't- hyung! you can't just ask me things like that, i'm terrible at making decisions!" the younger boy complained through coughs. "no you're not, you made the decision to tell seonho how guanlin feels about him, and look how they turned out." he motioned vaguely behind him, where he knew the other two boys were, guanlin studying korean half-heartedly and seonho shoving snacks into his mouth every time he opened it to try and pronounce a word. "yeah but that was an accident!" dongbin yelped, shaking his head.

"i just need some advice, the hyungs keep telling me to just tell his straight up because according to them, dongmyeong likes me too. i'm not sure, though, i don't wanna ruin our friendship," sunghyuk sighed, dropping his head onto the table gently. the mark from his lunch with youngmin and donghyun had lasted for nearly two days later, and dongmyeong hadn't let him live it down. "that's pretty much exactly what i was gonna say," dongbin admitted, and sunghyuk groaned into the table. "your phone vibrated," the younger boy added helpfully, and sunghyuk picked his head up. "i didn't even feel that and my arm is _literally_ on my phone." 

**from: dongmyeongie ♡  
i can't make it today, i'm sorry :(**

**to: dongmyeongie ♡  
you're gonna leave me along with dongbin?? he already had so much caffeine ㅠㅠ**

**from: dongmyeongie ♡**  
**i'll make it up to you ^.^**

**to: dongmyeongie ♡  
promise?**

**from: dongmyeongie ♡  
promise**

"dongmyeong can't make it today," sunghyuk relayed to dongbin, who scrunched his face up. "he's gonna leave me with  _you?_ " he whined playfully, "but you're no fun!" sunghyuk laughed, shaking his head. "yah! i can have fun!" neither one of them noticed dongmyeong creep out of the cafe, a grin stretched ear from ear. neither one of them knew that he'd been crouched down behind seonho and guanlin's table, or that he'd heard everything they'd said. **  
**

* * *

"i'm gonna do it today," sunghyuk mumbled to donghyun the next day during their first period and their only shared class- music. "what are you doing today?" donghyun wondered, getting a deadpan stare back in return. "oh...  _oh!"_  sunghyuk rolled his eyes at the late realization, sighing softly. "for real this time? no backing out?" donghyun held his pinkie finger out for a promise, and sunghyuk wrapped his own around it, pressing their thumbs together. "for real this time," he confirmed.

dongmyeong was in sunghyuk's second period class, and they sat together as they always did, but something was off. dongmyeong seemed nervous, eyes darting around the room and only glancing into sunghyuk's every so often. normally, he'd look sunghyuk in the eye when he talked to him, but that wasn't happening. he sat further away than normal, fiddling with his thumbs and constantly wiping his palms on his jeans.

by lunch, some of his and dongmyeong's shared friends had gathered at one of the benches outside, leaving two seats empty next to each other. sunghyuk arrived before dongmyeong did, sitting in the chair with a frown. "what's wrong?" geonhee poked at the downturned corners of sunghyuk's lips, who dropped his forehead onto the table with a loud thunk. "he  _knows_ , hyung, i know that he does!" he cried, and someone's hand started stroking his hair softly.

"it's okay, hyung, he probably doesn't know," dongbin said brightly, and then youngmin's laughter started up as sunghyuk shook his head frantically, bumping his nose into the table. "he keeps trying to pretend like he doesn't know but he does! he keeps looking into my eyes weirdly, like he's trying to figure something out, and he's sitting further away!"

they were all quiet for a moment, youngmin calming his laughter as the person (hwanwoong probably) kept stroking his hair. when sunghyuk raised his head, they were all just smiling at him, like he was a child. "even if he does know, it doesn't matter," hwanwoong said, pulling his hand away from sunghyuk's hair, "if he knows, it doesn't change how he feels about you, if he feels the same. you know that, right?"

sunghyuk only shrugged, still slightly disheartened by how dongmyeong was acting. "you promised that you wouldn't back out, though," donghyun reminded him, and he nodded. "i know- i just..." everything was silent for a moment, only the sounds of the other students in the background. even their breathing is quiet, until the literal reincarnation of the sun joins their table.

"what's wrong? why don't any of you have food?" dongmyeong came up behind geonhee, who let out a loud yell, flailing and hitting hwanwoong's chest, who shook his head affectionately. "nothing's wrong!" dongbin and donghyun exclaimed at the same time, the latter hitting youngmin's arm as he started laughing again. "can i... can i talk to you for a minute?" sunghyuk blurted, eyes wide as dongmyeong turned to look at him. "sure!" the younger boy gave a glittering smile that tilted up just slightly on the left side, and sunghyuk blinked as he stood up.

he and dongmyeong walked a little bit away from the older boys and dongbin, far enough so that they couldn't hear them speaking. "are you okay?" dongmyeong asked, but something about the sparkle in his eye made him look mischievous, even as he pressed gentle fingers against the red mark on sunghyuk's forehead. "stop banging your head," he then chided softly, and sunghyuk only stared at him.

"i know you know," sunghyuk sulked, and dongmyeong brightened almost immediately, stepping closer into his space. "know what, _hyung_?" he teased, tilting his head. he only ever called sunghyuk _hyung_ when he wanted something, or when he was just being an ass. "stop making me anxious." dongmyeong took another step. "what do i know, sunghyukie?" he asked again. "do i really have to say it for you to know?" sunghyuk groused, staring down at his feet. "no. i just wanna hear you say it."

"i like you, son dongmyeong, and i have for a while now. happy?" when sunghyuk looked up, the smile on dongmyeong's face nearly blinded him. he swore to the stars sometimes that dongmyeong was the sun living, shining down on him and giving him warmth when he needed it. he'd taken that last step into sunghyuk's space, until they were chest to chest and he could feel dongmyeong breathing against his skin. "of course i'm happy. if it's you, i always am."

the next thing sunghyuk knew, dongmyeong's lips were on his, and everything felt warm. it was a little bit awkward, considering the fact that neither of them had kissed anyone before each other, but it was the two of them. it was  _sunghyuk and dongmyeong_ , like it always had been and always would be. dongmyeong only kissed him for a second, until he pulled back and wrapped sunghyuk in a hug with long and lanky arms.

"i've been waiting so long for you to say something, you know that?" dongmyeong mumbled into his shoulder as sunghyuk wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. "i thought you liked me back, but i couldn't be sure. i heard you talking with dongbinnie yesterday, though, and that's when i found out for sure." sunghyuk's jaw dropped, and he held dongmyeong away from him at arm's length. "you  _heard_ that! yah! son dongmyeong!" dongmyeong took off running, his laughter being heard rather than his loud footsteps, and sunghyuk chased after him.

" _finally_ ," dongbin drawled as they arrived back at the table hand-in-hand. "we've literally been waiting so long for this," donghyun whispered under his breath, staring up at the sky. "i feel like i've raised you right." geonhee sounded like a proud mother, clutching hwanwoong's hands in his, and when yehyun finally arrived at the table, he was smiling widely. "do you know how impatient i was starting to get?" he asked through clenched teeth, shoving hwanwoong into geonhee's lap and stealing his seat. "that took forever."

dongmyeong and sunghyuk shared a look with each other, identical grins spread across their faces, and shrugged together. "we know."

**Author's Note:**

> i know that the ending is a bit "ehhh" but i wrote this in 3 hours and i should really be asleep.... despite that, i hope you enjoyed reading! if you enjoyed or didn't enjoy, constructive criticism or feedback would be appreciated (bc i need support and friends)


End file.
